illusionversefandomcom-20200213-history
Radioactive/Decay of Deceit
Decay of Deceit is a fictional story which takes place in the Radioactive universe. Decay of Deceit follows the stories of many individuals as they uncover the secrets and tricks of the arena, but when evil presents itself in an unbeatable form, will all the heroes be able to escape the Armageddon before it's too late? Chapter 01: The Rumour Has It We begin in the realm of Hyrule. The wind blows through the lucious green blades of grass of the majestic fields owned by Hyrule. The great Swordsman, Link, is seen searching the arena around after he was noted about the arrival of someone unexpected. Link looks around the fields but sees no one approaching, until... : Messenger: Link!? Link! Where are you Link!? : Link: I'm over here Messenger! The messenger is wearing a completely green outfit from head to toe. He is also very small in height. He seems energetic but not in a positive light. : Link: What's the troubles? I was told you had an important message to inform me of. : Messenger: Yes, Yes! The Princess is in danger! : Link: Danger!? : Messenger: There is trouble at the Hyrule Castle. You need to make your way there immediately! Link takes off to Hyrule Castle in search of Zelda. He crashes through the wooden oak doors of the castle and sees Zelda hanging from the ceiling, with a shadow of an unknown person holding her. Zelda: Link, leave while you can! This thing has trapped me in their hand, it's better for them to take just me than both of us! Link: I'll never let them take you Zelda! What do you think you're doing! Release her at once fowl beast! Link draws his sword while panting faintly. ???: Mere Hylian, you think you can best me in battle? I'd like to see you try and defeat me! ---- BOSS BRAWL ERMAC SOUL REAPER ---- Link defeats the shadow. He looks around him and a ominous silence follows. The shadow seems pleasantly surprised. :???: Well then. It seems you can prove yourself in battle. The leader will be very appreciative when I provide him with another competitor. :Link: What are you talking- The shadow figure quickly launches themselves to Link, and capture him in their clutches. All three then disappear from the Castle leaving bystanders stunned. After an unknown amount of time has passed since the events in the Castle, Link wakes up stunned in a strange new environment harbored by weirdly shaded orange rocks and dust. He struggles to stand up, and checks out his surroundings. :Link: What the, where am I? :Link notices to his left the body of a different person. Someone who he had never seen before. He takes caution as he proceeds to her body. Just as he touches her arm to see if she's alive, she springs up vertically, scaring Link. :???: Woah. Are you okay there? :Link takes a deep breath before a relived sigh. :Link: Yes I'm fine. I could and will ask you the same. :???: I'm okay yeah. Who are you? I don't think we've ever met. :Link: My name's Link, you? :Kitana: My name is Kitana. I assume you were captured too? :Link: Yep. I defeated this shadow figure and he stole me along with the Princess. :Kitana: Who is this princess? :Link: Princess Zelda. I'm like her guardian when it comes to saving her from trouble and troubled people. Speaking of which, have you seen her at all? When we got captured by the shadow figure me and her got separated along the way. :Kitana: Can't say I have, sorry. I was captured before my victory celebration as the Mortal Kombat champion, it's a rare title that means a lot in my Realm. :Link: I see. I can't stay and chat however, I have to find Zelda before something bad happens to her. Any chance you'd like to help me? :Kitana: Sure, I have nothing better to do. Plus I could find out some of the questions to my answers on the way. Kitana joins the Party! Chapter 02: The Rulebook A young girl with extremely long blonde locks of hair is collapsed on the ground. The camera zooms in on her face before her eyes open suddenly and she jumps up in shock from her previously unconscious state. She immediately looks around her surroundings and notices the huge colonies of trees that enclose her. She begins to speak very lightly and cautiously. : Millia: Where...where am I? A forest? I hate forests. They always smell of damp wood. I need to find a way out of here, and fast before- A man who was covered from his good appears and stances in front of Millia. She becomes more frightened but puts on a brave face. : ???: Before what? Before something bad happens to you? : Milla: Who...Who are you? Are you one of those cultist bastards? : ???: I'm your worst nightmare. ---- BOSS BRAWL CULTIST CREEPY CULTIST The cultist places a spell on Millia which causes hallucinations, due to this the player cannot win against the cultist and loses before they can attempt to kill the cultist. : Cultist: You know the rules, a loss results in death. Your end has come Millia. : Millia: Wha...What? Millia begins to pass out from the hallucinations, the cultist stands over her with a gun in their hands. Suddenly, a gunshot is heard and Millia jumps. The gunshot hits the cultist in the chest and they fall to the ground before emitting into thin air. The person who shot the bullet walks over to Millia and pulls her up from the ground with surprising strength. : ???: Snap out of it! The person slaps Millia across the face to try and wake her up from her current state, which proves somewhat successful. : Millia: What the hell- : ???: Come on! We need to get out of this forest, and fast! : Millia: Who...Who are you? : "Harley": Just call me Harley okay? We haven't got much time. We need to keep out of danger's way before we all die! Millia and "Harley" joined the party! : Harley: We only have until tomorrow until this fowl tournament begins, and it already seems that they are trying to wipe out the weaker warriors already. This is not good at all. : Millia: I don't understand any of this, but we need to keep moving! The pair continue to travel and dash through the forest as quickly as possible until they reach a cliffside. Millia stands on the edge and looks at the view before her, which is more and more hordes of pine trees. The wind blows through her hair as she continues to gaze at the view right before her eyes. Meanwhile, Harley sets up a camp by making a fire for warmth. The sun begins to set and Millia sits on the ground opposite Harley. : Millia: So...about this 'competition'. What even is it? : Harley: I don't know all the details myself, but what I do know is that this competition is going to be a brutal one. I woke up in that forest a few hours before you, and I heard through a loudspeaker that the death count was zero so far, and that they were disappointed in people's efforts. : Millia: What...? Death toll... : Harley: I know it's really strange. I would just be very careful of shifty characters around here. That's why I think we should stay together, for safety. : Millia: Well normally I'd disagree, but considering I was attacked today by whoever that person in the uniform was I have no other option. Yeah I think we should stick together. : Harley: I have some apples if you want one. You need to keep your energy and strength up for tomorrow when the official competition starts. : Millia: And on that note, I think I'm gonna go to slee- A loudspeaker rings. : ??? (Over the Loudspeaker): And with this announcement, we officially end day zero of the tournament. Since the real bloodshed and carnage starts tomorrow, I guess we should set some ground rules to ensure equality amongst our fighters! : Rule #1: Fight. You must fight against other fighters during the tournament if you stand any of chance of winning. Whenever you are challenged by another fighter you don't have the option to turn it down, and if you lose you will be "knocked out" and eliminated from the tournament. You will then have no chance of winning the grand prize! : Rule #2: No fighting during night hours. If anyone is caught fighting during the night the fighters will be removed from the tournament as a result, otherwise how are you going to stay in top performance in future fights? : Rule #3: Parties of seven or over are prohibited. We don't want one group going around and slaughtering everyone else do we? Optimal changes can be made to this rule when appropriate. : Rule #4: A meal will be provided at dinner time to every surviving fighter unless they've done something unethical or illegal. Any other food has to be found or harvested through your own terms, and what you do with your food is up to you. ???: And thus ends the rules! Good night fighters and don't forget - tomorrow will be a challege! The loudspeaker turns off. Millia feels a disturbing chill flow down her spine, as does Harley. Harley looks around shiftly before returning her vision to Millia. : Harley: Look here. Today I managed to save your life from that cultist, which means that I have no intentions of fighting you in this tournament. We definitely need o stick together if either of us stand any chance of winning this tournament. : Millia: I know, I know. You have nothing to worry about, working together is the best option for both of us right now. : Millia (Thinking): But then there can only be one winner can't there? Chapter 03: We're Not Alone It is the final day of the Grand Prix. We join in the action as the last lap is about to commence, with the happy-go-lucky Motor Chick Anna Biscuit leading the race. She passes the finish line and begins her last lap. Anna looks over her shoulders and notices that no one is around her position, and breathes a sigh of relief. : Anna: I can't believe it! I'm finally going to be the winner of a Grand Prix! With my Biscuit Blitz and the lead I have right now, there is no way I can lose this! Suddenly the light atmosphere and pre-celebration cheers all come to a halt as a dark cloud floats above the race track, causing the track to become more dark and Anna to become distracted. The track is barely visible through the darkness that the horde of clouds have created. In the background, the crowd begin to cheer for Anna frantically. "Go Go Anna! Go Go!" Anna regains her concentration but by this time Gina Cupcake has caught up to her position. : Gina: You're going down Anna! You hear me? D-O-W-N Down! : Anna: Not if you go down first! Gina looks confused by her statement as Gina rides over a bump in the road and she falls off her Motorcycle. Moments later Anna passes the finish line in 1st place, making the crowd erupt in cheers and claps. : Anna: This is unbelieveable! I am the winner of the Grand Prix! A dove flies past Anna, however time suddenly becomes more slower than the usual causing the dove to continue to fly in a somewhat slow motion. Anna realises something strange is lurking in the air and looks up to the clouds once again. She notices something similar to a human arm come out the cloud, making her squint. She is forced to ignore it as the regulators award Anna her trophy for winning the Grand Prix, following an hand made out of shadows descends on to the track. The shadow of the hand begins to speak in a deep and threatening voice. : ???: Oh look what we have here? A motorcyclist. Not just a motorcyclist, a recently proclaimed award winning motorcyclist. How impressive. : Anna: What on Earth are you talking about? I'm trying to celebrate my victory in this Grand Prix, quit gatecrashing my victory celebration! : ???: Alright fine, I'll leave. But not after helping myself to your celebration buffet... The shadow of a hand quickly jolts towards Anna, and grabs her in it's hand before she had the chance to do anything else. In a flash, it disappears into thin air with Anna trapped in its clutches. What seems like moments later to her, Anna wakes up a very dazed and confused state on a long wooden bridge. A gust of wind follows making the bridge shake in the wind since it is very weak and light. Anna manages to stand on her feet, but collapses and sits on the bridge still in a trance. She barely notices her surroundings a part from a few of the wooden planks in the bridge are missing, and that the ground is very far below the bridge. Anna lets out a huge yell in frustration before collapsing again. Chapter 04: Bless Your Soul Chapter 05: Wars Are For Life Further Reading *Radioactiverse *Fresh Meat Trivia *To be added. Category:Stories Category:Radioactive Category:Fan Fiction Category:Decay of Deceit Category:Radioactiverse Category:Subpages Category:Icicle's Fan Fictions Category:Works of Icicle Category:2015